Darkened Memories
by Stinger887
Summary: This is a story about a young boy that had to deal with the terrors of the war. While he’s on his own he runs across a few of our friends and finds a new destiney and hope for the future
1. The Beginning

Darkened Memories

Disclaimer: I DISCREDIT EVERYTHING!!

Summary: This is a story about a young boy that had to deal with the terrors of the war. While he's on his own he runs across a few of our friends and finds a new destiney and hope for the future.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The young boy ran through the thick dense forest. He could hear the sound of his bow slapping against his legs. Weapons. He knew what they were made to be used for, for death, for murder, he was frightening himself with his own thoughts. He had always been afraid of weapons ever since those raiders killed his parents. He was there when his parents were killed, he saw it, he watched it, but he was too young to do anything, just another useless runt.

Wait... what was that? the boy thought as he heard two hog monkeys growling their unique noise. The boy put his arrow on his bow and pulled his arrow back, and steadily took aim but once he saw the mother hog monkey feeding her young he dropped his arrow. He just couldn't do it. The boy couldn't stand the thought of taking a mother away from her children. He heard his stomach growling, he knew he was hungry but he tried to ignore it. The young archer slowly collected his supplies and continued on his search for food, hoping to find food that wouldn't remind him of his horrible past. He came across a cliff. In the distance he could make out a the figure of a teenage boy that was surrounded by a group of fierce looking firebenders. The boy could faintly hear them talking.

"What do you think you're doing boy! How dare you try to steal our 

food. Don't you know who we are? We're fire nation soldiers and we deserve your respect!" said the leading soldier in anger.

"What are you talking about! I haven't stollen anything from you. Besides, you gotta be kidding me! I can take all of you!" shouted Sokka surrounded by soldiers.

"We took your sword," one of the soldiers answered.

"Oh yeah watch this!" Sokka shouted as he charged at the soldier. The soldier simply kicked Sokka aside and said, "You'll pay for that!"

But before the soldiers had a chance to attack Sokka, the soldier received a arrow to the center of his back and fell soundlessly to the ground. Sokka and the fire nation soldiers turned to look at the fallen soldier in terrified astonishment.


	2. The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle

Sokka watched in amazement as the boy jumped off the cliff and started to fight the Fire Nation soldiers. He was astonished to see the boy battling a whole army of soldiers and winning! One Soldier blasted fire at the archer who jumped in the air to avoid the flames. The boy did a summersault in the air and landed on the soldier, knocking the soldier off his feet. Another soldier charged up behind the boy but the boy knocked him the in the head with his bow.

The boy had purple hair and green eyes that were as green as an earth kingdom soldier's uniform. The boy wore a black robe that reminded Sokka of Joeng Joeng the clever and wise fire bending master that had attempted to teach Aang fire bending. Sokka was amazed. They could really a guy like this in their group! But while Sokka was thinking about what a great addition the boy would be to their gang, he didn't notice the soldier sneak up behind the boy and knock him to the ground with his sword.

"No!" Sokka screamed as he ran toward the boy. That boy had tried to save his life and now Sokka was going to save his. Sokka chucked his boomerang at the soldier but the soldier knocked it away  
with his sword.

"Who are you? Why were you camped here?" Sokka yelled at the mysterious soldier.

"I am General Zae. I have been hunting the avatar to avenge my dead brother...Zhao" stated General Zae, the leader of the fire benders.

"Zhao" exclaimed Sokka shocked to hear that Zhao had a brother. "You mean that bad tempered, monkey faced, giant side burned freak!" Sokka whined.

"Never say his name in vain" warned Zae and with that Zae threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared.

When the smoke cleared all that remained was Sokka still standing in shock and his unknown savor laying unmoving on the ground.


End file.
